Yugioh GX Spirit Caller
by Debbido
Summary: Konami is a new student who has entered the Duel Academy, but what he expects to be a normal course, may not be as peaceful and wonderfull as he thinks. Soon he will discover what is meeded to be among the best, and maybe he will find he is not just a normal student...
1. New at the Academy

**CHAPTER 1**

 **NEW AT THE ACADEMY**

The ship finally arrived. After what has seemed to be an endless travel, the ship docked at the port. A young guy went down looking at the sky

"A _bright sunny day… guess it's a good sign for starting" he thought while walking toward a strange man who was waiting a few meters away_

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chronos" the man said when they faced. His first impression hasn't been wrong. He was a tall thin man, wearing a long blue coat, with a long ponytail and…

 _"_ _Is that purple lipstick?"the guy asked himself after looking at his face_

"And you must be Konami Hatou I guess" the man named Chronos added

"Indeed" Konami answered. "It's nice to meet you"

"Come, I have to take you to the Chancellor's office" the man said as he turned around and began to walk

 _"_ _What a nice man they send to take me" Konami thought ironically_

They both walked all the way to a very big building without saying a word, what made him wonder if everybody there would be like that. He found his worries to be false when he arrived at a really big office where a fat, bald man received him with a big smile on his face

"You must be Konami Hatou, I'm Chancellor Samejima. I'm glad you finally arrived. Hope the travel hasn't been very uncomfortable" he said while shaking Konami's hand

"Well… It's been a bit long, but it will worth it, I hope" he answered

"Of course it will" the man replied while laughing."Welcome to the Duel Academy, where you will learn all the secrets from dueling and achieve your goals for the future"

Konami nodded politely without saying anything else

"We were really surprised when we received a personal petition from KaibaCorp asking for your acceptance in the academy although the time for new students solicitude had finished. You must have done something really important in order to belong that kind of treatment"

Konami looked away feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like the idea of having entering by a favour instead of by showing his attitudes for dueling. He was going to work hard for showing he deserved to be there

"May I ask what it is?" the Chancellor asked

"Erm…"Konami said trying to find out how to get away from the question. His past was something he didn't like to talk about

"It's something personal, I can see" the Chancellor commented viewing Konami's reaction."Sorry for asking. Anyway, since you were accepted in special circumstances, I'm afraid we must treat you as an exchange student, what means you will have to stay in the Slifer dorm

"It won't be a problem, Sir" Konami answered

"Good to hear it. Now, since classes are already over, Dr. Chronos will take you to your dorm. You will find your staff and your new uniform there, and tomorrow you will be able to start with your classes."

He left the office after that, following Chronos until they arrived at a building with red roof and a lot of doors, again without saying a word. There was another man there waiting, tall, thin, with dark hair and glasses, holding a very fat cat that seemed to be asleep

"Mr. Daitokuji" Chronos said "this is our new student, Konami Hatou. I'll leave you the rest of his accommodation". And without saying one more word, he turned away and left

"Hello, I'm Professor Daitokuji, and I'm in charge of the Red dorm" the new man said

"I'm Konami Hatou, nice to meet you"

"Same here. Well, let's see, your room is number 204, dinner starts in at 7 p.m. I'll let you unpack and explore the area, but don't be late for dinner or you won't have any when you arrive"

 _What a strange man" Konami thought. "Are all teachers here so weird?"_

Lost in his thoughts, he arrived at what he thought was room number 204 and opened the door. He really surprised when he came in and found three guys inside staring at him.

"Umm… Isn't this room 204?" he asked

"No, this is 201" one of the guys answered. He was a little smaller than him, with a strange hair that reminded him of a Kuriboh

"Crap, sorry for the mistaking" Konami apologized

"Don't worry" the guy answered." Hey, I've never seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yes" he answered "just about an hour ago. I'm Konami Hatou, nice to meet you"

"I'm Judai Yuki, nice to meet you too. And these are Sho Mafuyu and Maeda Hayato" The guy said pointing at a small light blue haired guy behind him and a big koala lookalike guy laying on the top bed of their bunk bed"

"Hello" they both said

"Come, we'll show you where your room is" Judai said as he stood up and exit the room

"Don't worry, there's no need, I think I can find it by myself" Konami answered feeling a little uncomfortable with such a big confident towards him

"It's nothing, as friends we have to help each other"

 _"_ _OK, when did we become such good friends?"Konami thought as he began to follow Judai_

It didn't take too long to find his room, in fact it was just two doors away. Judai came in as if he was in his own one and said "Here it is. And it seems to be all for you, you don't have any roommates"

"Lucky you" Sho whispered behind him

"OK, now that you've found your room, what do you say about a welcome duel?"Judai asked with bright eyes

"Come on Aniki, he's just arrived and he must be tired, let him take it easy. Furthermore, you dueled that Manjoume guy last night, can't you be calmed for just one day?" Sho replied

Konami silently thanked that blue haired guy for saying that. He really was tired, and actually wasn't in the mood for a duel right now

"Mmm… I guess you are right Sho. OK, see you for dinner?

"Erm yeah, why not"

"OK, see you then"

They both left, finally leaving Konami with some peace. He checked out what was in the room: His staff was already there, as also his new red uniform and a brand new duel disk. After unpacking he laid on the bed, ready for taking a nap

"That Judai guy seems to be nice" someone suddenly said

Konami opened one eye and saw who had just talked. It was a small girl dressed with a white magician dress

"She's right, but also a little too enthusiastic" another voice added as a strange man with a white mask and blue spiky hair appeared. A third one also showed up, this one with a red magician dress, a sword and a shield, but didn't say anything

There they were, his beloved spirits. Silent Magician, Madoor and Breaker.

"Guys, do we have to talk about his now?" Konami complained while closing his eye "I want to rest a bit"

"Come on, you haven´t talked to us in the hole day" Silent Magician replied

"After dinner"

"You stupid jerk" Silent magician said angrily while the three of them disappeared back into their cards

He was running without knowing where to go. Everybody around him was shouting while an absolute chaos was happening around. Suddenly, a strange creature appeared just in front of him. Some kind of strange mummy with dark blue skin, partially covered with old and rotten bandages. He tried to escape, but he stumbled and fell to the floor. As he turned around the mummy was over him, bended and spreading it's arm to him. The hand was getting closer and closer…

A lot of hit noises awakened him. Someone was knocking his door like trying to break it down.

 _"_ _Fuck, again that same dream" Konami thought with his heart beating fastly._ It wasn't the first time he had that dream. Always the same, the chaos, the shouting, the strange mummy…

"Hey Konami, it's Judai. We are going for dinner, are you coming" Judai shouted from outside

"Yes, just give me a few minutes" he replied

"Alright, see you now"

Konami closed his eyes, taking a deep breath trying to get the images away from his head and calming down from the experience. He got up and put on his new uniform jacket. There was also a red cap with the logo of the academy. He tried it on.

"It doesn't look bad on you" Silent Magician voice said" Redhat Konami" she added cheerfully

"Redhat Konami… Doesn't sound bad" he said, deciding to wear it from then long.

He went to the dinning room, which was at the roof floor under the rooms. When he entered Professor Daitokuji stood up from his seat and said out loud "Everybody listen for a sec. We've got a new student in the Slifer Red"

Everybody turned their heads to watch Konami

 _"_ _OK, time to give a good impression here" Konami thought_ "Hi everybody, I'm Konami Hatou. It's good to be here and I hope we all will get along well" he added confidently.

It seemed to work, as most of people looking at him smiled when he finished

"Hey Konami come over here, I've taken something to eat for you" Judai shouted at him from one of the tables. He sat with them and had dinner while listening Judai talking the hole time. Maybe Silent Magician was right, he was a nice guy and with him things would be at least interesting at the academy. After dinner, he went back to his room and fell back asleep quickly again"

\- Spirit Caller-

Next morning, he woke up at seven, an hour before class starting. He took a quickly shower and went to have breakfast. There, he found Sho alone, without Judai, what Konami thought was strange since that guy seemed to idealize him

"Morning" Konami said while seating in front of him "Aren't your roommates coming?"

"Who knows…? When Aniki is asleep there's no way to wake him up, and Hayato… well, let's say he doesn't like going to class" Sho answered

"I see… Well if we don't want to be late we should be going, sholudn't we?"

"Yeah, let's go"

They both went to the building together. Sho showed him where the different buildings where while going: the Ra dorm, the Obelisk dorm, the ladies dorm… The academy was way bigger he initially had thought it was. He also discovered Sho was a good guy, just a bit insecure about himself, but once you begin to know it, he was someone even funny. When they finally arrived at the central building and were about to enter, Konami saw a group of three girls wearing blue uniforms also in their way in.

 _"_ _Wow, teachers here may be crazy, but girls seem to be way better" Konami thought while looking at the three girls. They were actually quite pretty._

As de five of them arrived at the entrance, Konami stepped back and said "please, ladies first" with a rogue smile

"Thank you" one of the girls said. She was tall, with long brown hair. The other two girls didn't say anything, they just walked in giving the two guys a fierce look, leaving Konami a bit confused. Is confusion grew bigger when an obelisk blue student pushed them when they were walking towards the classroom.

"Get out the way, Slifer scums" he shouted

"I don't get it, have we done something to blue students?"Konami asked Sho when they took seat in class

"No, don't worry, you will get used to it. It's just that they are the best dorm while we are the worst" Sho answered

"What, just for that?" Konami said surprised. "Just for our uniform colors? That's no sense!"

That's why the two girls had reacted that way and also why Dr. Chronos had been so rude when they met. _"Just for a uniform, I can't believe it"._

In that moment Chronos entered and walked to the front of the class.

"OK, everybody listen. Before we start today, we've got a new student. Konami Hatou, why don't you introduce yourself to everybody" Chronos said

Konami stood up, still angry for what he had just discovered and repeated what he said the night before to his dorm mates. "Hello everybody, I'm Konami Hatou. It's good to be here and I hope we all will get along well".

As he expected, the reaction was very different from last night. While the yellow students didn't say anything, a lot of disapproval comments spread quickly among the blue students.

"Silence" said out loud. "OK, to begin today let's remember what we saw yesterday…"

Suddenly the class door opened with a bang and Judai entered breathless

"I'm sorry Dr. Chronos, I fell asleep" he said

"Judai Yuki, you useless lazy bastard!" Chronos shout angry "It is the third time you arrive late this week!"

Judai took a seat next to Sho, without a sign of worry in his face, as if he was used to hearing Chronos ranting about him. After the scene, the day went as expected from a school day, with Chronos trying to ridicule Slifer students and speaking lovely to his beloved Obelisk.

After that, Konami, Judai and Sho decided to go to the card shop, which Konami didn't know yet. As they were on their way, the same Obelisk that had pulled Konami in the morning did it again. _"Enough" Konami though._ He wasn't going to let anyone treat him that way

"Why don't you look after where you walk, jerk?" He said

"You dare to speak me that way?" the blue student answered

"You say it as if you were someone important"

"Someone should learn which is your position, red trash"

"Really? Then why don't you try to show me?"

"Do you think I'll waste my time dueling someone like you? I have better things to do"

"You speak very loud, but in the end you are just a coward, aren't you?"

"Alright useless Slifer, I'll show you how different our level is" the Blue student shouted while putting on his duel disk.

Konami took his out, put his deck in it and faced the guy

"DUEL" they both shouted

 **Blue guy- 4000LP x 5**

 **Konami- 4000LP x 5**

"I start" the Obelisk said "Draw"

 **TURN 1- Blue guy x 6**

I specially summon Gilasaurus in attack mode. Then, I sacrifice it and summon Frostoraurus in attack mode.

A big long neck dinosaur made of ice appeared in the field

Frostosaurus- LV6- (2600/1700)

"I set two card face down and end my turn"

People around them began to speak with admiration; he had summoned a 6 stars monster in the first turn. Konami just stared at the field, everything but impressed.

"My turn, draw" he finally said

 **TURN 2- Konami x 6**

"I play the Spell card, Heavy storm. This card allows me to destroy every magic and trap cards in the field". A strong typhoon appeared and destroyed the two set down cards."Then, I summon Gemini Elf, and I also discard one card from my hand to specially summon The Tricky from my hand" Two elves and a strange clown with masked face appeared on the field.

Gemini Elf- LV4- (1900/900)

The Tricky- LV5- (2000/1200)

"You should check your monsters again, useless. None of them is strong enough to beat my Frostosaurus" the blue guy said laughing at Konami"

"Now" Konami said ignoring him "I activate the Spell card Magical Dimension. I can only activate his card when I have a Spellcaster monster on the field. With this, I can sacrifice one monster and specially summon a Spellcaster from my hand, so I sacrifice Gemini Elf to summon Chaos Command Magician"

Chaos Command Magician- LV6- (2400/1900)

"You keep summoning monsters, but all of that is useless, as you do" the Blue Guy laughed again

Konami smiled. "Now comes the second part of the card. When I specially summon my monster, I can destroy another monster on the field"

"WHAT? Impossible!" the guy freaked out

"Now say goodbye to your Frostosaurus". The dinosaur shouted in agony as he disappeared consumed by darkness. "Battle phase. The Tricky and Chaos Command Magician attack him directly and end this duel!" The two monsters threw their spells, hitting the student and making him fall to the floor.

 **Blue guy- 0LP x 2**

 **Konami- 4000LP x 0**

Everybody ran mute. A Slifer had just beaten an Obelisk, and if that wasn't enough, it has been only in the second turn!

"This can't be true" The blue student said as he stood up "it's impossible. You must have cheated, that's the only possible explanation!"

"Cheated? How?" Konami asked without believing what he was hearing

"I don't need to know how, I just know you have!"

"That must be that, it's impossible for someone from the red dorm to do win like that" someone in the crowd surrendering them said

"Yeah, we don't want people like you here" another one added

Konami sighed, shook his head and faced his way to the card shop

"That was an awesome duel!"Sho said when he and Judai reached him

"Yeah, that Chaos Command Magician was awesome" Judai added

"I liked the Gemini Elf. They both looked sexy" Sho commented

Both Konami and Judai stared at him. Then Konami laughed and said "OK Sho, remind me I should never let you my cards"

"I didn't mean that way" Sho replied as he blushed "Just shut up and go to the shop"

-Spirit Caller-

Back in the night, Konami was lying on his bed trying to sleep, but he couldn't

"I can't believe they said I cheated as an excuse. Is it that hard to accept someone in the Slifer dorm is beat them?"

"They seem to take it as an insult to them" Madoor said as he appeared next to Konami's bed "Anyway, from now long you will be known as de cheater or as the Blue beater"

"You Know I don't care what others think or say about me" Konami replied downplaying it "Although I still prefer Redhat if I can choose" he added smiling

He stayed a few longer lying, but he finally got up and began to change his clothes

"Where are you going now?" Madoor asked

"I'm going for a walk. I can't sleep"

"But you aren't supposed to be outside at this hour"

"Come on, relax. Nobody will know"

"It's too soon to start getting in trouble don't you think?"

Konami ignored him. He put his trainers on, took his deck and get outside.

He decided to walk to the lighthouse, to see the ocean. That always relaxed him. But when he arrived, he realized he wasn't the only one there. Two students were already there talking. One of them Konami recognized was the brown haired girl that thanked him in the morning. They both also realized Konami was there and stopped talking, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother" Konami told them as he was going to leave

"You are Konami Hatou right" the girl asked him "I saw your duel today. Pretty impressive"

"Thank you… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"I'm Asuka Tenjouin. And this one here is Kaiser Ryo" she said pointing at the guy that was with him

Konami stared at him. He didn't say anything, he was just looking at him seriously, without moving, as if he was made of stone. Something about him bothered Konami. He didn't know why but he had the feeling that they were not going to get along well.

"So you don't think I cheated?" Konami finally asked to Asuka

"No, I think you won fairly"

Konami smiled "Well, it's good to know there are Obelisk students who can accept it. Anyway, I should go. I don't want to interrupt your date more"

"Date? No, this is not what you are thinking" Asuka replied as she blushed

"Yeah, sure. Then, enjoy your none-date" Konami laughed as walking away waving his hand as a goodbye

"Konami Hatou…" Kaiser commented as Konami had already left "It seems that the Slifer dorm has some interesting students this year"

"Yes, you are right" Asuka agreed _"You are very right" she thought to herself_

-Spirit Caller-

 **Hope you all liked it. This is the first Chapter of what pretends to be a story mixing the serie story with some made up chapters from me.**

 **Of course all reviews and advices are thanked. See you at the next chapter!**


	2. Bladers ans Spirits

**Thank you everybody for the support! Hope you also like this chapter**

 **I've seen some cmments and also PMs asking if there will be romance. Well, I can say there will be, but I won't spoiler when or who with who, that will be a surprise ;)**

 **Ifraid: Thanks for the support, means a lot coming from someone as good as you**

 **Magic type: The plan is to find more things about Konami's curse/past while the story advances**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **BLADERS AND SPIRITS**

"Judai Yuki, you useless fool, wake up immediately!" Chronos shouted.

Judai jumped from his sit, frightened for the sudden yell. "Uh? What's going on? Is it lunchtime already?" he said still semi asleep as he turned his head, looking at the people around him

"You are the laziest and most annoying student I've ever had! If I see you even yawning one more time during my class, I will personally make sure you clean the Red dorm bathrooms!" Chronos threatened him

"Wow, no, please Dr. Chronos, I won't fall asleep again, I promise, but don't make me do that" Judai apologized with a worry face. He knew the bathrooms well enough to imagine what it would be like.

"Alright, let's continue the class" Chronos said with a satisfied smile after checking out Judai's reaction. "Can anyone tell us…"

"How is it possible you have already fallen asleep today? It's just been 15 minutes since the class began!" Konami asked Judai in a whisper

"What, only 15 minutes?" Judai said with a scared face. "Aw man… This is going to be the worst day ever"

Konami laughed silently. _"This guy is never gonna stop surprising me" he thought while trying to pay attention again._ Someone was talking out loud

"… and magic cards into Normal Magic, Permanent Magic, Equip Magic, Instant Magic, Ritual Magic and Field Magic" a girl voice said

" _Bellisimo_. Very well done Ms. Tenjouin, as expected from an Obelisk student" Chronos said with an arrogant voice.

Asuka Tenjouin. Konami turned to watch at her. They hadn't talked since their encounter at the lighthouse his first day, but Konami had heard a lot of things about her. Apparently, she was the best student in the girl's dorm, apart from being one of the best students of the academy. She was always accompanied by another two girls, the same from the first day, and also surrendered by groups of men always fought for her attention, in which stood out an annoying and extremely smug guy called Manjoume Jun. For Konami, it was incomprehensible how she was able to lead with all those all day long as naturally as she did. Just in that moment, Asuka looked away from Dr. Chronos and realized him llokin at her. They both stared at each other for a moment, then, Konami smiled and winked at her before turning to the front of the class. If any guy in the class had seen him… well, it would be fun.

"Ok now let's see… Sho Marufuji, tell us what a Field Magic card is" Chronos told Sho with a malicious look

"Emm… a Field Magic card is…" Sho muttered. Nerves got him, making him blush and enabling him to speak

"Can't you even answer that question? Well, I couldn't expect more from a Red student" Chronos laughed at him

"You know what, Dr. Chronos? You shouldn't laugh at him like that, because I beat you at the entering exam, and since I am a Slifer, if you laugh at them you are just laughing at yourself" Judai said naturally, as if he was having a friendly conversation with him

Chronos face changed radically. His satisfied expression after ridiculing Sho changed for a mix of indignation and embarrassment. After a moment of silence in which he seemed to be considering strangling Judai, he managed to continue the class trying to look normal and failing at it, since he kept that same face till the end of the class.

After Chronos class they had sports, so they all went to the locker rooms next to the gym. During their way there, Konami tapped Judai's back and said "Thank you Judai"

"Thank you for what?"

"For letting me see that expression on Chronos face"

"Oh, right, it was great wasn't it?"

"Yes. However, you must be willing to clean our bathrooms for doing something like that"

Judai smile ran away as he looked at him. Konami laughed. "Let's hurry or we'll be late"

\- Spirit Caller-

Sho went to the locker room on his own. He wanted to be alone. He had failed again, his cowardice had made him put the Red dorm at a very bad place, didn't matter Aniki had come with an original sentence.

 _"_ _I couldn't be more useless" he thought while entering to the locker room._ He looked around. It was empty. _"Where is everybody? We have sports now, don't we?"_ Then he realized the time. Only two minutes for class starting "Crap!" He shouted while running towards his locker. He opened it to put his thing inside, but there was already some staff in there. Aniki's staff. "Why does he always do the same?" he complained. He realized something else was in there. An envelope with a lipstick mark on it. A lipstick mark? Could it be… Sho opened the envelope. There was a letter inside. He read it

 _I've liked you ever since we first met. I'll wait for you behind the girls' dorm tonight. Asuka Tenjouin._

Asuka Tenjouin!? The most beautiful girl in the academy has written him that? Could that be possible? He began to imagine what that would be like, forgetting about the class that was about to start.

"Sho? What are you doing?" someone asked suddenly

Sho turned around surprised. It was Konami

"Oh, hi Konami. What are you doing here?" he said trying to hide the letter

"Just going to the bathroom. And you? What are you hiding over there?" Konami said walking towards him

"Nothing" he answered, but it was too late. With a fast move, Konami took the letter from his hand and read it. He opened his eyes widely and read it again. Then he looked at Sho and laughed

"Wow, Sho, who would've thought you were such a ladies' man! And you just go for the top I see."

"It's not like that" he said with a sheepish smile

"Whatever, seems you are having some fun tonight. Now we should hurry, or we'll be late"

"Oh crap, it's true!"

-Spirit caller-

"What's wrong Konami?" Madoor asked

"What do you mean? Why do you think there's something wrong?"

"Well, first of all you are spending much more time doing homework than usually, and you are doing it wrong. You've written two times the same sentences"

Konami checked it out. Indeed, he had written the same definition two times

"Great, just great" he said angrily

"So…?"

"It's just there's something wrong with Sho's date. I don't know, I just have the feeling that Asuka isn't the kind of girl that goes around leaving love messages to people. And knowing students round here, it wouldn`t surprise me it all has been a joke settled to laugh at him"

"Couldn't it be that you are jealous?" Silent Magician asked

"Jealous? Please, I'm over all that" Konami said

"Yeah… Sure… " Silent Magician replied ironically

"What do you mean…" but Konami couldn't finish the question, because Judai entered in his room in that moment with an urgent expression

"Konami, we've got a problem with Sho"

"What? What's happened?"

"Check this out" Judai said while giving Konami his PDA. There was a voice message, with distorted sound.

 _We've got Sho Marufuji. If you want him back come with your redhat friend to the girls' dorm_

"They want us both to go there? Sounds a bit strange"

"But we have to go, we can't leave him there"

"Yeah, guess we don't have other option"

They both left quickly wondering what they would have done to Sho. The girls' dorm was easy to find, it was near to the central building, but entering was different. The gates must be closed at that time, so the only way to enter was to go to the back side by crossing the lake. Luckily, there were plenty of boats for students who wanted to spend some time in the lake, so finding one wasn't a problem.

When they finally arrived, the scene wasn`t what they had been expecting at all. Sho was there, tied up, and there were another three girls with him: Asuka and her two inseparable friends. They both leave the boat and faced them

"Aniki, Konami…" Sho muttered

"What's going on Sho?" Judai asked

"Well, it's a bit difficult to explain…"

"He was peeping into the girls' bathrooms" one of Asuka's friend said

"I said I wasn't peeping!" Sho replied

"Deny it as much as you want, pervert" the other girl said "if the Chancellor hears from that, he will be spelled for sure"

"And why have you made us come here for?"Konami asked

"I'll tell you" Asuka answered "one of you two will duel me, I don't care who. If you win, you three will be free to leave and we won't say a word about this, but if you lose, the three of you will be reported to th Chancellor" she explained with a smile "What do you say? Agree or not?"

"Alright, if you want a duel I will…"Judai began to say

"Wait Judai" Konami interrupted him "I'm taking this duel"

"But…"

"Don't worry, I'm not losing"

"I know you are not losing, it's just that I wanted to be the one to duel"

"I promise I'm letting you the next one, but I have a lot of interest in this one"

"Fine, I'll let you have it"

"Ok Asuka, you'll be dueling me. Now let's begin the game" Konami said _"Now let's see if you are as good as people say" he also thought_

"Fine for me, get ready to lose" Asuka answered

"DUEL!" they both said

 **Asuka- 4000LP x 5**

 **Konami- 4000LP x 5**

"Ladies go first. My turn, draw!" Asuka said

 **TURN 1- Asuka x 6**

 **"** I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode. I set two cards face down and end my turn"

A red haired woman with some kind of ballet suit and a down faced card appeared on the field

Etoile Cyber- LV 4- (1200/1600)

"My turn, draw" Konami said

 _"_ _Now show me if you were just lucky the other day or you are someone worth it" Asuka thought while waiting for Konami's turn_

 **TURN 2- Konami x 6**

Konami looked at his hand. Both Madoor and Breaker were between his cards. He decided to start Breaker

"I summon Breaker, the Magician Warrio in attack mode."

Breaker- LV 4- (1600/1000)

"Now, thank to Breaker's effect I put a magic counter on him, what increases his attack by 300, but it won't last too much there. By removing it, I can destroy a magic or trap card on the field, and I choose your right faced down card." Breaker destroyed the card with a fast slice of his sword, revealing Mirror Force before disappearing

"Then, I activate the Field Magic card Yami. This card increases attack and defense of Spellcaster and Demons Monsters by 200."

The scene around them changed into a dark dimension with purple smoke all over it. The purple smoke surrendered Breaker, increasing his attack

"Now Breaker, attack her Cyber Etoile"

"I activate a trap card, Doble Passe. With this card, I can make your monster attack me directly". Breaker changed his target and attacked Asuka

"What's the use of that?" Judai said.

"I'll tell you. Now I can also attack you directly with my monster. And thanks to my Cyber Etoile's effect, her attack increases by 500 when she attack my opponent directly" The red haired dancer went towards Konami and kicked him

 **Asuka- 2200LP x 3**

 **Konami- 2300LP x 4**

 _"_ _This girl is pretty good, I have to be carefull" Konami thought as he saw his live points decreasing_

"I set one card and finish my turn"

"Alright, here I go. Draw!"

 **TURN 3- Asuka x 4**

"I activate Polymerization from my hand for fusing my Cyber Etoile on the field with my Blade Skater in my hand to summon Cyber Blader!" Cyber Etoile and Blade Skater disappeared in a swirl and a purple haired woman with blades on her feet appeared

Cyber Blader- LV7- (2100/800)

"Now, Cyber Blader, attack his monster!" The woman began to spin and kicked Breaker, making him disappear and Konami's life points decrease

 **Asuka- 2200LP x 2**

 **Konami- 2000LP x 3**

"Yes, that's Asuka's strength. She's going to teach that red scum how a real duelist plays" one of Asuka's friend said

"I end my turn" Asuka finished

"Then my turn begins. Draw"

 **TURN 4- Konami x 4**

"I summon Aqua Madoor in attack mode"

Aqua Madoor- LV4- (1200/2000)

 _"_ _Attack mode? What are you planning?" Asuka thought_

"Em… Konami… you do realize that he's far too weak for beating her monster, don't you? Judai commented

"I know that, so why no help him a bit?" Konami answered. "I activate the Equip Magic card Mage Power. This increases my monster attack and defense 500 hundred for each magic and trap card on my field, and combined with Yami effect, it's more than enough to end her monster"

Aqua Madoor-(2900/3700)

"Yes, come on Konami" Sho shouted

"Shut up you little loser" Asuka friends said angrily

"Now, Aqua Madoor, attack her monster!"

The sorcerer created a giant wave which fall onto Cyber Blader and Asuka, making her points fall

 **Asuka- 1400LP x 2**

 **Konami- 2000LP x 2**

But there was something wrong; her monster hadn't dissapeared with the attack

"What is this?"Konami asked "She should've been sent to the graveyard"

Asuka smiled confidently

"My monster has a lot of surprises; one of them is that she can't be destroyed in a battle, although I receive the damage. Now, have you finished your turn? "

"I do" Konami replied

"Here I go, draw"

 **TURN 5- Asuka x 3**

"You know what, you are not the only one who has Equip Cards, I'll show you mine. I equip my Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon, which gives her 1500 extra attack and defense points"

An estrange weapon appeared Cyber Blader arm, making her attack and defense increase immensely.

Cyber Blader- (3600/2300)

"This isn't good" Konami muttered

"Cyber Blader, send his monster to the graveyard with you new weapon!"

The monster charged it and shot Aqua Madoor, destroying him with a big explosion.

 **Asuka- 1400LP x 2**

 **Konami- 1300LP x 2**

Everybody looked at Konami, expecting a serious and worried face appearing trough the smoke, but when it finally disappeared, they saw something they couldn't have imagined: Konami was smiling, looking at his opponent with brightening eyes

"What's so funny?" Asuka asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Konami answered. "I'm really enjoying this duel. I must admit you are am awesome duelist Asuka"

"Well, thank you. Now stop talking and begin your turn" she answered

"Alright, draw"

 **TURN 6- Konami x 3**

Konami looked at his card for a moment, and said "You know Asuka, since you have shown me how powerful your deck is, I think it's my turn to do so. First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This card allows me to destroy one magic or trap card on the field, and I choose your Fusion Weapon" A strong wind hit Cyber Blader arm, destroying her weapon. "Then, I activate Dark Magic Curtain. With this card, by renouncing to half of my Life Points, I can summon from my hand or deck a very special monster. Now, come and show you, Dark Magician!"

"WHAT?" everybody exclaimed

A serious tall and silver haired man with a red magician costume appeared on the field

Dark Magician- LV7- (2500/2100)

"Dark Magician?" Asuka said impressed "How can you have such a powerful card on your deck?"

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises. From my hand, I use Monster Reborn to bring back Breaker from my Graveyard"

Breaker appeared back in a beam of light

"Great, with two monsters on the field, Cyber Blader effect is cancelled" Sho Said happily

Asuka smiled. "You shouldn`t celebrate it too soon. With two monsters Cyber Blader effect changes, now she doubles her attack points"

"No way!" Sho lamented

Konami didn't react to that new, staying calm. "Now Dark Magician, attack her monter"

"Have you lost your mind? Do you want to lose the duel or something?" Asuka asked

"I've told you I'm full of surprises, haven't I? Before my monster attacks, I activate the trap card Magician's Circle. This allows both of us to specially summon from our decks a Spellcaster monster with 2000 attack points or less, and I you don't have any, I can check out your deck. I choose Kycoo, the Ghost Destroyer"

A man with a purple monk suit was summoned

Kycoo, the Ghost destroyer- LV4- (1800/700)

"I don't have any Spellcaster in my deck, so I guess you can't check it out"

"Don't worry; I'm not interested in that, it would kill the mystery. Anyway, now that I have three monsters I guess your monster effect changes again, am I wrong"

"No" Asuka admitted, knowing the duel was already over "now my monster is not affected by magic and trap cards"

"Let's finish the duel. Dark Magician, destroy her monster with Dark Magic Attack!"

A big dark sphere of energy appeared in the magician's hand, throwing it to Asuka's monster and making her disappear.

"I'm sorry Asuka, but this is over. Breaker, finish this duel now!"

The magic warrior attacked Asuka with his sword, making her fall to the floor and ending with her life points

 **Asuka- 0LP x 2**

 **Konami- 650LP x 0**

Konami had won the duel, that meant they were in safe from been expelled. He approached Asuka. She looked up, still fallen on the floor and saw Konami offering his hand for helping her stand up

"It's been a great duel. I understand now where your reputation comes from" Konami said

Asuka smiled, accepting Konami's hand "You aren't bad either. Who would say there was someone interesting among male students?"

They both stared at each other for a moment, until Sho sasked

"So you aren't reporting us now, are you?"

"Like you are going as if anything happened" one of Asuka's friend answered

"Don't worry, we will be quiet" Asuka replied

"But Asuka…" the other girl complained

"Mindy, Jasmine, it's enough. We made a bet and they won"

"Alright, we should be going. We don't want to be seen around here" Konami said

"Next time, I'm the one facing you Asuka" Judai said before going to the boat

"I'll be waiting for that" she answered

"See you in a while" Konami said winking at her. That was becoming a custom

The three of them got into the boat and began rowing, leaving the place quickly

"I still can't believe you've got a Dark Magician in your deck. Where did you get it?" Judai asked while crossing the lake

"Actually, I don't know. Someone sent it to me, but I never knew who."Konami answered

"Really? Wow, I wish someone liked me the same way" Sho said. "By the way, where are you from Konami?"

He took a little time to answer. "I lived in Domino City before coming here"

"Domino City? The same Domino City the Duelist King is from?" Judai asked again

"Is there another one?" Konami answered

"Wow, Dark Magician and Domino City… It's like if you were destined to be the next Duel King" Sho commented

"Duel King? I'm not going to be the Duel King, that title is just for one person. My destiny isn't becoming the next Duel King, it is surpassing him" Konami answered

Judai and Sho looked at Konami, unable to answer if he was talking seriously or not.

-Spirit Caller-

Back in his room, Konami was trying to sleep, but there was a problem

"It's unfair, why was I one of the only ones not taking part on the duel today?" Silent Magician complained to Konami

"What could I do? You didn't come when I draw cards"

"You could have chosen me with Magician's Circle"

"Come on, I pick the first one I saw, and it was just the last turn"

"I don't care, I wanted…

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"… participate, it's been a while since…"

 _"_ _Can you hear me? I'm waiting for you to come"_

Konami blinked confused. He could have assured he had heard someone else apart from Silent Magician.

"Shut up a moment" Konami told Silent Magician. "Hello? Is there someone there?" he added looking around him

 _"_ _Yes, come to take me, I'm here waiting"_

It was the strangest thing he's ever experienced, and he was able to talk with Duel Spirits. It was like he was hearing a voice in his head

"Where are you? I can't see you"

 _"_ _Follow my voice, I'll guide you here"_

Great, if it wasn't weird enough to hear a voice in his head, now he had to follow it. He changed his clothes and went outside his bedroom

"Ok, now what?" he asked

"Here, come over here". He "felt" the voice had come from the north, crossing the forest

"Great, walk into the forest in the middle of the night" he said

"Konami, where are we going?" Silent Magician asked

"We'll know it when we arrive there"

He began walked through the forest for what seemed more than an hour, asking from time to time the mysterious voice for getting the right direction. They finally arrived into a clearing. It was really difficult to see something in the dark, but there seemed to be some kind of old water wed in the middle.

"Ok, where now?" Konami asked for the thousandth time

There wasn't an answer that time. When Konami was beginning to think he was driving crazy, suddenly a woman appeared just in front of Konami, making him jump for the impression.

"Yeeeees! Finally someone has come to take me!" she shouted

"What the hell? Who are you?" Konami said, making sure he wasn't having a heart attack

"I'm Dark Magician Girl, it's nice to meet you Master"

"Master? What do you mean? Master of what?"

"Of Magic, of course. That symbol in your arm proves it"

Konami petrified. How could she know? Nobody knew about that thing, not even his Duel Spirits. He had never let anyone see it.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's true I've got something in my arm, but it is just a birth scar, and it has nothing to do with magic" he decided to say, telling just part of the truth. Nobody could know about what happened two years ago. "I think you are mistaking me for another person" he added, starting to leave the place

"Wait, please, don't leave me here. Let me stay with you and your spirits Master" Dark Magician Girl begged

Konami wasn't sure about it. He didn't like the idea of her telling everybody about his mark, that would bring questions. Otherwise, she could also have answers about what happened that night. And it was if it was true she was there alone, he couldn't left a Duel Spirit there.

"OK, come with me if you want" he decided, but he realized something" although I don't know how if you don't have a card"

"Of course I have a card, Master. It is over there" she said pointing to the water wed. Konami walked there and looked inside. At the bottom, there was a card glowing.

"Great, now I have to make parkour to finish the day" he said ironically

After jumping to the bottom and getting the card, he had a really hard time climbing outside, he couldn't see where to grab in the darkness. When he finally came out the wed, Madoor, Silent Magician and Dark Magician Girl were there clapping and making fun of him.

"We already thought you'd have to sleep in there" Madoor said

"I see you make friends quickly" he said to Dark Magician Girl

"Well, quickly… I've had plenty of time while you were there" she answered laughing

"Yeah, jaja, very funny. Now let's get back to the dorm. Emmm… Anyone knows the way?"

No one answered, what made him wonder the worst. Maybe his destiny wasn't to surpass the Duel King, not if he had been so clever to go to the forest at night without knowing the way back.

-Spirit Caller-

 **What happened two years ago? And what is that mark in Konami's arm? There are a lot of questions to answer about him**

 **Again, thanks for reading this, hope you all enjoyed it. If you liked it, comment and say your doubts and advices, they are always welcome ;);)**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
